1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tent apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tent stake cover apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a covering housing relative to an exposed tent stake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the securement of tents and the like in a typical camping scenario for example, the tent is secured relative to the surrounding ground surface by a plurality of stake members directed into the ground to afford stability to the tent. During conditions of limited available light such as in the evening, exposed portions of the tent stakes provide for a dangerous projection to effect injury to an individual encountering the tent stake while walking about the erected tent structure. Such stake structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,718 to Vandiver wherein a tent stake includes a loop member arranged for securement of a tent relative to a ground surface, and similarly in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,576 to Connelly and 4,432,382 to Wolf, the tent stake is arranged for exposure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,299 to packler sets forth a method of forming emblems including phosphorescent material to permit them to glow in the dark.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tent stake cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.